Revelations: Death of a Hero
by Ironclad Wyvernfire
Summary: Harry is pushed to far and kills himself, sending out two letters before he does so. One will send the certain peoples world into darkness, and the other would bring one man into the light. Rated M for gore.
1. Letter to the School

Hi, hi! Ironclad Wyvernfire here again.

Reyts: We know moron.

Hey! I am not a moron.

Reyts: DENIAL!

*angry huff* Whatever. Well here's my second story. Oh, and for those who read Dragons of Fire and Ice, I am going to make a sequel, I just do not have ANY inspiration at the moment. I'm trying to work on it though.

Reyts: I do hope you do. It was a very good start and I want to know more.

I do not own this, I do not make any profit from this, and so you may not sue me.

* * *

><p>Harry sat quietly within the Chamber of Secrets, leaning against the great form of the basilisk and writing a simple letter. Another sealed letter levitated thoughtlessly beside him to prevent it from getting wet, and Hedwig rested on the serpent's spine, golden eyes sad. Silence pervaded the room.<p>

Dear Ron, Hermine, Neville, Luna, and Dumbledore,

And before you go off about not calling Dumbledore Professor, I really don't think he deserves the title, and besides, soon I won't be able to talk to any of you. So save judgment for after you have read the letter.

Dumbledore. I'm tired of the machinations and control; I'm tired of the lies and secrets. With the help of my abusive relatives you kept me in the dark for eleven years, and you didn't give a damn. You never understood the prophecy, hell; you never even knew the prophecy. So no, I'm not going to listen to you. In fact I'm not even going to be around to listen to you. You see, I'm going to be, how to put it, resting, you could say. Eternally. Have fun trying to find my corpse.

Neville, Luna. There are books on herbology and some of the more obscure magical creatures in my trunk I would like for you to obtain. I'm sorry I will no longer be around to be as close a friend as I have been. Please don't take it to hard. And Luna, there's something special for you in by trunk also, take care of it would you.

Ron. No, you're not getting my Nimbus or my father's cloak. You were a right greedy bastard, playing at the role of my friend under Dumbledore's order so you could get my money. I hope you enjoy being poor, because that's what you are now. Everything you bought with the money you stole has been repossessed, and paid for with your own, true, money, what little you have. You will also be incarcerated for theft of property. Tell the twins I'm sorry I had to leave.

Hermine. Did you know that exceedingly rare books, such as the ones I had within my vault, are easily tracked. And once found easily removed. I do hope you like living without your precious knowledge. Just try buying any more books at any wizarding shop, I dare you.

Have fun everyone, trying to survive the war without your constant scapegoat. I do pray you die very gruesome deaths. Oh, and Neville, Luna, there's a small house some where within the borders of Romania. My present to you, Luna, should help you find it. I do pray you move there as quickly as humanly possible.

On that note, have fun!

Nex ut lux lucis!

Harry, The-Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One, Gryffindor's Golden Boy.

Nex ut lux lucis!

* * *

><p>There will be more!<p>

Nex ut lux lucis roughly translates to death to the light.


	2. Truth behind the Secrets

Hey, hey! Sorry it's so short, this is mor like a bid of backround before the real story hits off.

Reyts: Again, Wyvernfire doesn't own anything.

Thank you Reyts! *glomps*

Reyts: Get off me, freaky dragonlover!

Hey! Don't insult the dragons!

Reyts: I can do whatever the *ell I want.

* * *

><p>"How dare he!" Hermine screeched angrily after Dumbledore had finished the letter, "Those books were mine!<p>

There was a chuckle as Neville stood, "How wrong you are, little bookworm. They were taken from Harry, and so Harry may take them back. The goblins are quite fond of him after all, and they do not like thieves."

Incensed at the lose of his weapon, Dumbledore shot off a quick _Obliviate_, hoping to make the two forget the meeting had ever occurred. But the spell simply evaporated when it reached them, with no adverse effects. Stunned, he watched as the two, Luna and Neville walked unharmed from his office. Angered beyond belief, he rounded on the two other students in the room, eyes glittering madly. In twin flashes of green they were both dead. Maniacal cackling filled the room, and any who dared listen would have shivered in fear.

* * *

><p>The next one will be up soon!<p> 


	3. Tom's Letter

I lied. Sorry it took so long, I got busy with high school.

Reyts: You better be sorry, I wanted to know wat happened!

Dude, Reyts, stop screaching in my ear man.

Reyts: NO!

Fine, whatever. Again I own nothingl

* * *

><p>Voldemort stared at the snowy owl, obviously Potter's, who stood on his desk, leg outstretched and eyes sad. Angered, he snatched the letter from the bird, intent on finding out what the only person who had the gall to write him had to say. He never noticed the sad looking owl settle in on his desk.<p>

Dear Tom,

I am tired.

I am tired of the manipulation, of the pain, of the blood. And most of all I am tired of death. And so I will sleep.

"The sleepy lion rests within the serpent's lair."

That's what Draco told me when I would flee to the Slytherin dorms on the nights my so-called friends wouldn't leave me alone. And, although I know you probably won't listen to me about this, I begged Draco not to tell you; I wanted to go on my own terms, not when you wanted to kill me, so blame me, not him.

The Weasly's, asides from the twins and Charlie, are dead, and I would like to keep it that way. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if the twins joined you, they always were rather dark, but the only side they wanted to be on was mine. They'll do well as strategists if you take them. And, I ask not as an enemy, not as a follower, but as an equal who knows the horrid things a muggle family can do, please keep my only friends safe if they turn to you.

It's funny how the only one I trust to turn to is my enemy, but the thing is I understand how you feel. The only reason I fought was to defend myself. But now all I'm going to do is sleep.

Wreak havoc Tom, and kick the old goat's arse.

From Harry

P.s. Your Basilisk is alive and well hidden in the Chamber. She's waiting for you.

Voldemort hissed angrily, hand fisting the crumpled letter, as he looked to the sad owl. How dare Dumbledore manipulate another child, when he specifically warned him of the consequences if he ever found out? In a flourish he stood, holding an arm out to the owl, who hopped on sedately. Voldemort stalked from the room.

He had a death to announce and a bloodbath to plan.

* * *

><p>I hope the next chapter doesn't take so long to post.<p> 


	4. Return to Sanity

Ironclad: So, so sorry, I got busy with school and I'm practicing for AP exams and I've just been really, really busy; and I'm so sorry! (bawlls saddly)

Reyts: Sure you are you big crybaby.

Ironclad: (stops crying sudenly) Reyts, you're so MEAN!

Reyts: No, I'm not. Now get on with the disclaimer.

Ironclad: (huffs angrily) Fine. Harry Potter and all related carries do not belong to me, only the plot.

Reyts: Good puppy. (pats Ironclad on the head like a dog)

Ironclad: Why YOU! Get back here! (chases Reyts into the distance)

* * *

><p>The Death Eaters gathered in the antechamber nervously, their position revealing their rank. Several people were missing, but those that were, were either on unstoppable missions, had died, or had been captured. As one they turned to the door which would permit Their Lord entrance to the room as they fell silent.<p>

Quietly, the door swung open to permit the Dark Lord, Nagini at his feet, and an owl on his arm. With great poise he slid into his throne, settling easily into the plush comfort. Voldemort brushed his fingers against the snowy owl's chest, the Death Eaters fidgeting nervously. Finally, Voldemort spoke.

"It sseemss one of our tassskss hass been completed for uss." he hissed. He paused, before continuing, "Earlier thiss morning I received a letter from one Harry Jamess Potter, sstating hiss place in thiss war wass not hiss own, and that he wass leaving the war and thiss world permanently."

Silence reined in the antechamber for a moment, before the small voice of Draco Malfoy spoke up.

"My Lord," he murmured clearly, head bowed, "in which manner did he leave?"

Voldemort turned red eyes on the Malfoy heir before speaking, "Death, young Malfoy." the Malfoy heir nodded slowly.

Once more the Dark Lord turned his eyes to the Death Eaters, "We attack Hogwartss on the eve of July 31st, a week from today." the Death Eaters understood the signifigance of the day, but made no mention of it, "Draco Malfoy, you are to remain, everyone elssse leave." was the hissed conclusion to the meeting as everyone, save Draco Malfoy, hurried to leave.

The Malfoy heir stood fearfully before his Lord, shaking minutely. Red eyes, shining with a surprisingly gentle light, turned to the boy, and Voldemort motioned for Draco to step closer. The young Malfoy heir did so, and Voldemort placed a gentle hand on the boy's platinum locks.

"You have done well young Malfoy. I am proud of you." Voldemort spoke with a soft smile.

Questioning eyes turned to Voldemort, "Wh-what do you mean My Lord?" Draco spoke.

"Exactly that, young Malfoy. You did well to keep you friendship secret, even from myself, with Potter." the Dark Lord spoke.

"I-I am not going to be punished My Lord?" Draco asked questioningly.

"No young Malfoy. In fact, I wish to present you with a most important task." Voldemort spoke comfortingly.

"Yes My Lord." the Malfoy heir's voice was strong.

"I with for you to care for both Nagini and Hedwig when I am unable to, and I would wish for you to tell me all you can of our young Harry." Voldemort spoke.

"I would be proud to do such a thing My Lord." Draco spoke.

Voldemort paused, thinking, before he spoke, "No more of that My Lord stuff Draco." a pause, "To you I am Tom. A companion and a friend." he finally spoke, voice filled with conviction, and Draco smiled.

"Harry told me about that name, and the past behind it." he spoke quietly, and Voldemort froze, "But as you said, I am a companion and a friend, and Slytherins do not betray their friends."

Voldemort relaxed, before speaking, "Thank you, Draco." a pause, "Now tell me, were would Harry's body most likely lie?"

Draco paused, thinking, "The Chamber, most likely." voice distant.

Voldemort smiled, "Thank you, Draco. Now, while I go retrieve Harry's body, I want you to plan as wonderful a funeral as you can, do not worry about the cost, and invite all of Harry's true friends. It is to be held the day after the final battle, which you are to warn them about, and they are to dress in casual clothing. Can you do that for me?"

Draco smiled brilliantly, "I would be honored, Tom."

"Good, then do so, and make sure neither you nor any of Harry's other true friends participate in the final battle. I, however, have a body to retrieve for said funeral."

Draco nodded sharply, eyes flinty with determination. He didn't question his Lord's sudden turnaround, and Voldemort too nodded sharply, before standing. He handed Hedwig to Draco and told Nagini to listen to the young Malfoy, before disappearing with a pop. Draco smiled softly, before he left the antechamber, heading for the gardens.

Harry had found his peace, Lord Voldemort had recovered his sanity, and Dumbledore and his Order of Fried Chicken were toast.

* * *

><p>Ironclad: (shouts) BU-BYE FOR NOW!<p> 


End file.
